Urgal Rider
by Cale1818
Summary: After the departure of Eragon and Saphira, Arya has sent two eggs off; one to the Urgals and the Dwarves. Two shades have raised and taken over two-thirds of the Urgal race. Now Multang has happened upon the egg. Now he most choose between his brethren and Alagaesia. This is my first story. I am still trying to find out how FanFiction works. Please gave me advise.


**Chapter 1**

Climbing down a tree, an Urgal lock his eyes on his prey. This was no ordinary Urgal. For one thing he had no horns. One might think he was human. The only things that would give him away were his skin color, teeth, and a scar on his right temple. His entire body structure was that of a human.

Stepping off the trunk, he slowly crept toward a bush. He carried a single spear, with a blade on both sides. This particular weapon is both handy in hunting and fighting. The advantage in fighting is that it is faster to go from one side to the other when surrounded. The disadvantage is that it's hard to carry and cannot attack up close.

With his on eye a doe, he began to ready himself to strike. Suddenly, to his misfortune, the wind blew away from him. The doe looked up and ran off. Desperate, he lifted his spear and through it, striking the doe in the neck.

_Finally_, he thought, as he walks up to his kill, _this could feed us for months._

Grabbing the feet for the deer, he trotted over to the nearest stream. He ran a league or two before he can to one. After setting down the doe, he being to skin and clean the beast. Then he used a knife to cut the meat and placed it in a fur bag.

When he looked up he saw a column of smoke. Curious, he placed the meat in a hidden spot, and ran to the smoke. When he arrived, he was sickened. Blood and bones were scattered. Huts were burning. A pile of bodies was on fire in the middle of the village. This was neither men nor elves; this was the work of Urgals.

Though disgusted, he wondered through the village. _Calm yourself, Multang_, he told himself, _you are not one of them. _Multang came up to a large hut, probably the chiefs den, and tore the door off. On the floor was a large ball of metal. Interested in it, he bent down to touch it. The metal had a vein like pattern that seemed to change constantly. Before he touched the metal, it shook.

Surprised he picked it up walked out. Looking up he saw a man standing in the smoke. The man smiled at him and disappeared.

After returning to his bag, Multang placed the piece of metal in a pouch. He couldn't stop thinking about the man. _How did he vanish like that? Or was he even real. And the metal. the way it shook. The lines. How they move._ This he pondered about for most of the day. _The village. I've never seen Urgals kill each other like that. They most have been after something, but_ what? He looks at the pouch. _Were they after this?_

Setting aside these thoughts, he run towards his den. Once there he placed the meat behind a small water fall that run in his den.

"Took you long enough." said a voice in the Urgal tongue.

"I found something, Horvac." replied Multang.

"Let me see." said Horvac, with his arms extended.

Multang handed Horvac the piece of metal and want to start a fire. Horvac held the object with care, inspecting it. Nothing left his sight.

"Where did you find this?" the old Urgal asked.

Multang told Horvac all of the events that happened that day. Horvac looked down. "Alas, if an Urgal cannot get his fill of fighting from other races, he will turn on his own." said Horvac grimly.

"I think they were after something." said Multang, "Do you think they were after this?" he asked, pointing to the metal.

"If they were then we are surely in danger."

With that he sent Multang off to cook their meal. That night Multang had trouble sleeping. To occupy himself he grabbed the metal and headed out of the den. He traveled a few leagues before he sat down. He wondered what it was. After a while he set it down and thought of his past. He was born to a proud family. His father had always hoped for a strong child, one that will live up to his name. When Multang grew his horns did not grow properly. His left side horn did not grow furious, his father tore off Multang's one horn and abandoned him in the wild. Horvac found him and raised him as his own, teaching him to speak his tongue, how to hunt, and how to fight.

By his side the metal shook. This time more violently. Multang got up and backed away. A crack appeared on the surface. Finally the metal shattered and where once was a piece of metal was now a creature. _This was not a piece of metal, but an egg. But what creature is this?_


End file.
